Star Wars: The First Order Begins
by star wars fan 992
Summary: This is my take on what happened between episode six and seven. In the story, you will follow Luke and his padawans as they begin to get rid of the remanents of the Empire. Meet new and old characters as they fight the Dark Side that is only getting stronger once again. Hope you enjoy the story! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It is two months after the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader. After the celebrations of Endor and Corasont. Luke took on theePadawones. After basic and advance training, Luke and his first Padawone where dispatched to remove the remnants of the Empire. The first few missions went off without a hitch. Then they went back to Endor but ran in to more resistance than expected, the rest you will just have to read yourself.

Chapter one the escape

As Luke's vision slowly returned, the pitch black faded in to an almost blinding white.

"Wake up!" an unfamiliar voice roared. Finally managing to separate his eyelids Luke screeched as the clinical light, used for interrogation by the remanence of the Empire, scorched his eyes.

"Tell us what you know, _boy_." The voice snarled as Luke once again recovered his sight. He was shocked to see that there were no guards in the interrogation cell. The only defence there was the blaster pointed directly at his temple.

Crunch! The arm of the interrogator snapped. Down the blaster went, hitting the floor. Harnessing the Force, Luke ripped his lightsabre of the belt of the officer. Flicking it on, the luminescent blade cut the bindings with ease.

Having his hands separated, he could at last enclose his fingers around the cold metallic hilt which had a dash of gold on it. Slicing the imperial scum in half, the green blade burned through the flesh, sealing the arteries and veins of this stopped the blood from flowing. Clasping his hands in a cup beside him he tapped in to the power of the force.

Crash! The door flew off the second that Luke thrusted his hands forward. Flicking his blond hair back behind his ear Luke stated, with shock in his voice purely to himself "That was easy."

Stepping through the open doorway, half expecting more resistance, he shut off his blade and clipped the hilt to his belt. The belt was black to match the rest of his outfit.

Suddenly, he remembered that he was with Veze when he was captured by the remanence of the Empire.

Worry for her crept up on him, this was quickly overcome when he had the idea to check where she was using the force. It was a simple skill he had learnt when he was with the legendary Yoda. He shut his eyes and started to focus his thoughts on her. His vision left his body and it flew off to where she was being detained.

At that moment she was still unconscious. Suddenly his vision swept back down the route it had taken. He snapped his eyes open and started down the path he was shown.

On the way there was a handful of storm troopers. Silently, Luke crept up on them from the back.

Pressing his lightsabre up against the back of one them, he turned it on and the storm trooper fell to the floor screaming. This obviously alerted the others to his presence. They opened fire. Luke dashed across the corridor whilst deflecting the laser bolts directly back at the them. They all flew backwards as they got struck by their own bullets.

Finally arriving at the cell she was kept in, he unlocked the door and walked through, only to find a yellow lightsabre at his throat.

"Woah!" exclaimed the Jedi.

"Sithspawn, I am _so_ sorry. If I had have known it was you, I would not have pointed it at you, Master." The tall girl dressed in robes with many dull colours ranging from olive green to brown, apologised.

"No need to apologise," Luke assured her. "Now let's get out of here.

"I've called Evack." Veze hastily added.

"Well then, let's get to the roof." Smiled Luke, turning towards the doorway.

Noticing that they were already on the top floor, they decided it would be easiest to just cut through the roof.

Clank! The heavy metal of the roof hit the floor and dented it. Stepping under the hole, they both performed a Force jump to get up on the roof.

Once upon the roof, they could finally see what planet they were on. Staring over the edge of the roof in awe, they knew they were on Kashyyyk.

"Where's Evack, he should be here by now."

"He probably got caught up. He's usually late anyway." Luke pointed out, less than worried.

The two settled down on the roof to await their rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – the resistance

After a couple of minutes, a distinctive ship flew down to the landing pad, they were on. The craft had an unmissable element of asymmetrical design to it, the paint job was once a republic red with the rest the unpainted metal, however it now had an orange rebel symbol on each winglet. As it made a landing approach the winglets spun up, and landing gear dropped from the bottom of the craft. Then a ramp dropped to the floor with a clank. Two men walked down it.

"Evack, Malccon!" Veze yelled with joy in her voice.

"why so ecstatic." Malccon the one on the left enquired, he was wearing a grey vest with olive green trim on it, over the vest he wore a brown waist coat. The man had brown trousers with black knee high boots, and to his belt a duel ended lightsabre was clipped. On his arm he had a black swirly tattoo.

"your late." She snapped in a playful manner.

"yer but were here now." The other man, who had heavy blaster armour, which was blue with orange stripes running down the left arm.

"shut up Evack." Luke added joining in on the discussion.

When aboard the cramped ship, the three Jedi sat in the crew cabin, while Evack piloted. Veze had a scar across her eye, and both her hands where mechanical. The women's skin was pure white, she also had a tattoo running from the back to the front of her head.

"Prepare for light speed." the pilot warned.

The ship juddered as it entered light speed, causing the brunette boy to go flying the floor. Laughing Malccon picked himself up. That was the first time that happened for a while.

Arriving back at the former rebels, now the residence base, they all departed from the eighth shadow (the ship). They were greeted by general layer, and Han solo.

"where's chewie." Malccon asked

"He's repairing the falcon" replied solo.

"what did you do this time." Veze questioned

"I did nothing" Han answered with a very offended tone.

Soon they found themselves in the cafeteria, catching up on all the adventures they'd been on. They all had a cup of tea. Because they'd been talking so long the tea had turned stone cold. This however had become somewhat of a tradition, as they often spent long times apart.

Suddenly a siren blared out, resistance troopers ran in every which way. Layer headed off to the command centre.

The base shook, as it was bombarded by heavy artillery canons. As dust fell from the ceiling, Luke and the other Jedi made their way to the main entrance. While Evack grabbed his rotary blaster, and mounted a defence behind some boxes. Flicking on their lightsabres, the three Jedi prepared for whatever came though the blast doors. But what happened next they were not expecting, the blast door started melting and a red blade stabbed through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Sith

With the blade cutting a circular hole in the blast door, the three of the Jedi prepare to battle. Malccon lit the other blade of his lightsabre shaking his body to limber up. The black disk flew towards them, Luke and Veze barely managed to miss the flying mass of metal using a Force dash. As the two of them recovered an all-black Dathomirian girl stepped through the gap where the blast door used to be.

"you two should see this." Malccon exclaimed

"it's her." Veze added with worry in her voice

Rushing at them the sith lifted her blade above her horned head jumped in the air slamming the blade down, Veze blocked it. Stumbling back the mysterious women righted herself and continued the attack. The mess of lightsabre blades in the several colours, all fusing together to make many other colours. Malccon landed a perfect swipe on the Dathomirian's torso, which was covered in a pale olive green robe, with dark grey armoured patches. The sith screeched in agony.

Using the Force to push them back she dashed over to Luke the most powerful of them all. She swung her lightsabre straight down anticipating he wold block it, the women stumbled when he didn't but instead rolled out the way. Springing to his feet Luke slashed at the Dathomirian back, having sensed the strike the women used the Force to catch the green blade of the lightsabre, then she ripped it out of his hands. He griped Veze's lightsabre and pulled it towards him with his powers, the golden and red blades clashed together the conflict getting faster and faster, quicker and quicker. Until the Dathomirian girl could not keep up, and the blonde boy sliced her knee causing her to fall face first on to the stone floor.

Using all her strength she Force pushed him through the ceiling. with him temporarily out of the picture she could focus on the other two, who were just watching in wonder at the duel they had just witnessed.

They stared the sith down for a couple of seconds then started a two pronged attack on the women Veze jumping over the Dathomirian to take the back with the boy left to take the front forcing the mysterious women back in to a corner.

"just caus you escaped once doesn't mean you'll be so lucky this time" Veze snapped

The sith once again pushed them back with the Force. All of a sudden she started to float Luke was back he threw her across the room, she slammed in to the opposite wall and fell to the floor.

Luke helped the others up but as they went to capture her they noticed she was gone. Lifting his blade up Malccon effortlessly blocked the slash from the girl. who obviously was in no mood to back down this time. Resuming the fight. With the tiring sith who finally unveiled her secret move. Suddenly bolts of lightning extended from the siths fingers.

"you've improved since last I saw you" Luke mentioned

"I will fight you to the end" she snarled.

"so be it." He snapped

Once more fighting, the three Jedi and the sith where locked in a legendary combat. The four of them went at each other for another couple of minutes before the mysterious sith Force pushed them away again. As Luke got up the two off them locked sabres once more. Finally, Veze cut the hilt of the siths lightsabre in two, the blade retracted and the women raised her hands.

Luke smiled as she gave in. Then as if from nowhere the sith's body surged with electricity. As the stunned body fell aside it revealed another woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - fore old friends

Malccon's jaw dropped. His eyes widened. He turned off his lightsabre, and clipped it to his belt. He was shocked, as he had not seen this face for a long time. In faced he never thought he'd see it again.

"I thought you were dead." Malccon stuttered.

"I would be if it weren't for the death of the Emperor." The Togruta woman who was dresst in a top with sides like a trench coat, and armoured shoulder pads, the hole thing was in a sort of burgundy red colour, the same as the trousers she was wearing explained.

"Well, you have him to thank for that." He told her, nodding his head towards Luke.

"You know her?" Luke interrupted.

"Now is not the time for a reunion." Veze pointed out.

Sure enough, it wasn't. Turning around, they noticed the sea of Stormtroopers flooding in to the base. Evack and the other resistance troops were doing a good job of holding them off.

The blonde and the new girl decided to protect the stunned sith (so they could decide what to do with her). They let the other Jedi take down the Stormtroopers. The two of them stood their ground, deflecting laser bolts bake at the inflating enemy.

After a while, the foot soldiers were all but gone. What was left however, was retreating to their star ships. The ion canons of the resistance base made quick work of the star destroyers and drop ships the enemy had sent to destroy the base. After the battle, all the Jedi went their separate ways.

The Togruta girl went with Malccon to his room. The rooms were a generic design, which consisted of the bunk bed and a table with a sofa as seating.

Slumping herself on the seat, the Togruta started to wonder why Malccon was there in the first place. After all, he last saw her on Jakku.

"How did you find me, Sosa?" He asked.

"I asked the right people I guess," she murmured, sighing.

Just then, a blue and white astromech droid trundled in to the room. It then proceeded to give the Jedi a message. After hearing it, Malccon started to leave, gesturing for Sosa to come with him.

As they walked down the corridor, he explained that R2 had told him to go to the prison block. This was because the sith was awake, and Luke wanted them all there to question her.

When they finally arrived, they saw she was snarling at the blond boy, while Veze stood in the corner. The four of them sat down on the bench in front of the cell she was in. The first couple of questions got no answer.

Then Luke enquired, "How did you find us? We've moved since last we were together."

To this he _did_ get a reply. "You know, my old Master."

"I really don't Aimara." He replied.

" _Don't call me that_." She hissed.

None of them knew why she refused to be called that for certain, but Malccon assumed it was to remove herself from her ties to the past. What they _did_ know was that she called herself Darth Ciess.

She had turned to the Dark Side of the Force four weeks ago and the resistance had moved to an entirely new star system since then. Yet somehow, she had still found them.

The Jedi and Togruta discussed what to do with her. They eventually came to the decision that the Resistance should kill her. This was what they had done to all the past inquisitors, so naturally, they thought she should share the same fate.


End file.
